


love it if we made it

by markclub



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - After College/University, Alternate Universe - College/University, Domestic Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-12 22:27:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16004579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markclub/pseuds/markclub
Summary: I'll take care of you.It's rotten work.Not to me. Not if it's you.





	love it if we made it

**Author's Note:**

> s/o to pylades n orestes

Exam weeks are a pain. Jaemin knows this very well, he’s been in the library majority of the day. He had mistakenly fallen asleep at one point, the notes tiring his eyes and the energy drinks doing nothing to help him. He had woken up to a sticky note on his cheek and a granola bar in front of him. It had been from Mark (who else), the note reading  _ fighting~!! good luck on ur exams i believe in u! _ The sky out is darkening, and Jaemin decides he should start heading back and study in his own room as it’s getting late.

 

It’s midnight, Jaemin should really be getting to bed or at least try to concentrate on studying, but all of the words are starting to mush together and he can’t focus anymore. He has a late class tomorrow, but the exam he’s studying for is soon and he’s worried, not to mention stressed. He shoots Mark a text, asking him to come over, not expecting him to reply or to be awake, but not too long after he hears a knock on his bedroom door. He springs up to open the door and once he sees it’s actually Mark, he lunges forward and gives the older boy a hug.

 

He engulfs himself in Mark’s familiar scent. “You actually came.” Mark smells of fresh laundry and chocolate.

 

“Anything for you.” Mark runs his fingers through Jaemin’s locks, Jaemin unmoving and wanting to stay in the other’s arms for a while longer.

 

They end up camping out on Jaemin’s tiny sofa. Jaemin really didn’t get much studying done that night as Mark could be quite the distraction, but like the older says, there’s no point in studying when Jaemin’s brain is fried as he won’t be retaining as much knowledge as he would if he had the energy to do so. Rather than studying, Jaemin ended up coercing Mark into staying up with him to watch the sunrise. But alas, Jaemin had been too tired and fell asleep. He stirs awake when he feels the blanket covering more of his side. He sees he’s leaning against Mark’s shoulder, and looks up to see the older’s still somehow wide awake. Mark looks down at him then and a smile instantly paints his face. Jaemin returns the smile and earns a pinch on the cheek.

 

“You actually saw the sunrise?” Jaemin snuggles closer, the blanket not enough.

 

“Yeah. Wasn’t sleepy I guess.” Mark rests his head against Jaemin’s and holds his hand out. Jaemin takes it and intertwines their hands together. “You can go back to sleep. I’ll be right here.”

  
  


True to his words, Mark is still there when he wakes up. He even takes Jaemin to class even though Jaemin knows how busy he must be.

 

“I’ll see you later?”

 

Jaemin nods and goes as far as pecking him on the cheek for being so sweet before quickly walking inside and shouting a “See you!”

 

Renjun, who had seen the whole scene, waggles his eyebrows as Jaemin comes to sit next to him. “I didn’t know you two were dating.”

 

Jaemin sets his book bag to the ground and furrows his brows together. “Who are dating?”

 

“You and Mark.”

 

Jaemin quite literally has a mental pause. Him and Mark? Mark and him? He doesn’t see how Renjun came to that conclusion, but he and Mark are definitely nothing more. At least he doesn’t think they are.

  
  


Ever since Renjun’s planted that thought in his head, it’s all Jaemin seems to be thinking about. Is there something between he and Mark that he’s failed to notice before? It doesn’t quite hit him until a storm breaks out and Mark comes running over. It’s not that Jaemin is afraid of storms, he’s just not completely fond of them. He was never fond of a little rain in the first place, when lightning and thunder are added to the mix it doesn’t exactly call for a fun time. Jaemin peeks out from under his covers and sees the older before him, nearly soaking wet and his heart sort of does a thing. He didn’t even tell Mark to come over, Mark just came on his own accord. Jaemin nearly trips as he gets off the bed to find something for Mark to change into.

 

They’re huddled together on Jaemin’s bed as Jaemin readies to scold him. “What are you doing here? Do you not see how bad it’s storming out?”

 

Mark shrugs. “Wasn’t really thinking. Just knew you’d hate to be alone.”

 

Jaemin thinks he’s gone red in the face. Mark doesn’t normally say shit like this, so Jaemin says he’s only blushing because he’d been caught off guard. That’s all, it was unexpected.

 

Except when Mark tries wrapping an arm around him, he panics and scoots away. Mark notices, even raises an eyebrow, but doesn’t ask.

 

Jaemin can see how Renjun came to that conclusion now. He sees it in the way Mark looks at him-- like Jaemin’s the most alluring thing in the room, as if Jaemin carries the stars in his hands-- or how Mark runs to his every need. If it’s not coming over way past midnight when Jaemin’s stressed, it’s times like these running over knowing Jaemin would need it. Though, the storm’s pushed to the back of his mind when he realizes just how much the very boy before him cares about him. He reaches for Mark’s hand then, fiddles with the other’s thumb, and when he looks up Mark’s got that soft fond look on his face and Jaemin’s mouth starts moving on its own. “I love you.”

 

Mark smoothes over Jaemin’s cheek with his other thumb, and, “I love you more.”

  
  


Nothing really changes after that. Jaemin doesn’t know what to do anyway, he’s been tiptoeing around Mark for weeks now he thinks he’s got to be suspicious at this point.

 

Mark finally says something when Jaemin had tried running off after seeing one look of him.

 

“Why did you run?”

 

“What?” Jaemin nervously chuckles. “I wasn’t running.”

 

“Did I do something?”

 

“N-no, why do you think you did something?”

 

“Because you ran off the second you saw me? C’mon, what’s wrong. You’ve been... distant.”

 

Jaemin scuffs the heel of his shoe against the pavement and tugs on his earlobe. How does he say he’s been distant because he thinks he could be developing feelings for him, all the while Mark could well just see him as a younger brother, without it sounding weird. “Are you sure you’re not imagining things? I didn’t run off. Was more of a jog than anything-- look, I’ve just been busy. You know how stressed I get.” Jaemin tries playing it off further by playfully slapping him on the shoulder.

 

“Are you sure? I just feel like you’re not telling me something.” Mark squints his eyes then steps forward, making Jaemin step back. “What do you know?”

 

“N-nothing.”

 

“Did someone tell you? It was Hyuck wasn’t it. That big mouth--”

 

Jaemin has absolutely zero idea what Mark is talking about, but he decides to roll with it. “No! Hyuck said nothing, I promise.”

 

“Then why else would you be acting weird?” Mark’s wildly gesturing at the space between them, he looks frustrated, he shuts his eyes as he releases a deep sigh. “Jaemin, just pretend Hyuck’s told you nothing it’s okay you don’t have to cover for him. He thinks he’s doing what’s best by telling you what I specifically asked  _ not _ to, but I knew it would only make things weird between us. I mean, look, these are just feelings. They’ll go away-- or I die, whichever comes first.”

 

“Wait, wait-- feelings?”

 

They’re both still. There’s the faint sound of a crow’s squawk. Mark blinks, can only clear his throat, he’s rubbing at the back of his neck as he paces in place. “Did I say feelings? I meant.. I meant peelings. Y’know? No?”

 

Jaemin shakes his head.

 

“Okay, fine.” Mark can’t seem to look him in the eyes. He’s tapping his foot, contemplating. “The truth is, I have.. feelings-for-you.”

 

“What was that?”

 

“Feelings-for-you,” he tries again.

 

“Huh?”

 

“Feelings for you!”

 

To be frank, Jaemin had heard him the first time. “Yeah, I heard. Just wanted to hear it again.” Jaemin smiles to himself.

 

This doesn’t upset Mark however, Mark’s got this dumb grin on his face and maybe Jaemin wants to smack Mark’s lips with his own lips.

 

Mark leans forward and links their pinkies together. “I really, really like you, Na Jaemin. Didn’t even realize it either until Jeno and Johnny pointed out how much I talk about you. Think it all started when I was watching you struggle to put your contacts in and I couldn’t help but think how cute you were.”

 

“That long? Wow. It, funny enough, hit me during the storm. I really,” Jaemin inches closer and rests his forehead against Mark’s collar, “like you so much. Which was why I was being weird in the first place. Hyuck really didn’t say anything.”

 

Everything’s still again, only this time it’s the beat of their hearts that’s sounding and their revealed feelings so sweet and tender Jaemin wants to stay in this moment forever.

  
  


What’s become a year later, soon turns two, then three. They had moved in together after they hadn’t been able to see much of each other due to Mark getting busier and busier with his work. It’s half past 2 o’clock in the morning when he hears Mark stumbling into their bedroom. He reeks of alcohol, but as of late Jaemin’s been all too used to this. Mark’s not much of a drinker to begin with, but he’s only drinking to impress his coworkers and his boss in the hopes of possibly earning a promotion. He feels arms around his waist pulling him back, a featherlight peck on his nape, and a mumble of an apology. He turns around and pulls Mark closer no matter how much he may smell like beer. He’s just glad Mark’s home and safe.

 

In the morning, as Jaemin sits up to start about his day, a pair of arms wrap around his waist to prevent him from leaving. Mark’s propped his head atop Jaemin’s shoulder; Jaemin finds it all endearing. “Where you going?”

 

“I’m hungry. How’s your head?” He ruffles Mark’s hair, he almost misses when Mark’s hair used to be wavy.

 

“Not too bad. Surprised I didn’t throw up. I can make breakfast for you if you want, love.”

 

Jaemin doesn’t think he’ll ever tire of hearing Mark call him that. “Nothing better than burnt eggs for breakfast.”

 

That earns a pinch on his sides from Mark. “I’m better now! Y’know, cracking eggs can be scary. So much can go wrong. You can break the yolk, you can have a few shell pieces here and there, it’s harder than it looks.”

 

“Whatever you say, angel.”

  
  


Things can only go so nice for so long. They don’t argue much, even after they moved in together, but they end up having their first real fight. There had been a lot of shouting, a lot of roll of the eyes, then the slam of the front door after Jaemin says he’ll be staying the night at a friend’s-- to not wait up.

 

“I could use a Jisung hug right now,” is the first thing Jaemin says when the younger opens the door.

 

“Gonna have to take a coupon card for that.”

 

“This is serious, Ji!”

 

“Let me guess. Trouble in paradise?”

 

“No,” he pouts, then there’s a  _ hmph, _ followed by him brushing past Jisung and stomping inside.

 

“Gonna talk about it?”

 

“Don’t wanna. Now where’s my hug?”

 

“Fine.” Jisung opens up his arms wide for Jaemin. Jaemin hugs Jisung tight and refuses to let go when Jisung says time’s up. Jisung realizes it  _ is _ serious when he hears the beginnings of sniffling. All he can do is rub at Jaemin’s back, his only way of comforting. He lets Jaemin cry it out in his arms.

 

Even later, when Jaemin’s done crying and they’re seated on Jisung’s couch, Jaemin doesn’t move to explain what happened. Jisung can only guess, but being one of Jaemin’s best friends and knowing him well enough, it was most likely a dumb fight. “You don’t get mad often, but I can say I do know what angers you. What was it? Did he say something that you didn’t wanna hear? You got defensive because you’re not good in situations like that?”

 

“Pft. I did not get defensive.”

 

Jisung gives him  _ the look. _

 

“Okay, fine. I got defensive. It was a dumb fight, I admit it, yes, but what do you expect? I’ve always been like this. I’m not good with shit like that, Jisung, you know me.”

 

“Have you ever thought he wasn’t saying it to attack you? That he only says what he says because he loves you dearly and wants nothing but the best for you.”

 

“I know, I know..” Jaemin fiddles with his bracelets, just to have something to do with his hands. “I don’t know why I’m like this--”

 

(“For two Leos, you both sure are different.”

 

“Quit your zodiac shit.”)

 

“--I guess I should get going. Knowing him, he’s probably still up even though I told him to not wait up.”

 

As he figured, the lights are still on and Mark’s laid on the couch with his headphones in. Jaemin walks over and lays his body on top. It’s an annoying thing to do, but Jaemin wants to make up already and can’t wait till morning to fix their issue.

 

Jaemin feels a tug and it’s Mark pulling his headphones out. Mark wraps his arms around Jaemin and smothers his hairline with pecks. “I’m sorry, love.”

 

“Why are you apologizing?  _ I’m _ sorry.” Jaemin props his chin against Mark’s chest and frowns. “I can be a little sensitive, I’m sorry.”

 

“It’s okay. I know you. Even though I wish you could stop feeling as if I said it as a means to hurt you, I know it’s your way of protecting yourself and that it’s a touchy subject.”

 

“Still. I’m sorry. You know I love you, right?”

 

“Course. And I love you more.” Mark seals it with a kiss.

 

“No, I think it’s me who loves you more.”

 

“Sure, love. Not possible, but sure.”

 

Jaemin gives him another kiss. His lips are probably chapped, it’s a bad insecurity of his, but Mark’s never complained. “It’s possible, angel.”

  
  
  
  


++

Mark proposes 6 months later. Sure, he threw the engagement ring box on the table then dipped, but anyhow, Jaemin says yes. (Shouts rather.)

 

He’s hopeful for what the future holds for them.


End file.
